


Beast King of Darkness

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon, ZeroRestraints



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Corruption, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Transformation, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: When a heart is corrupted by the darkness it becomes a heartless, but what should happen when a Heartless consumes it's nobody? What happens when the darkness completely consumes the light leaving only Darkness behind? For one Beast this is what happens as he rises not as a Nobody, nor a Heartless, but at a King.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdom Hearts is owned by it's official owner, cause if I owned it then all kinds of shit would hit the fan

Dark Resurrection, The beasts fight

 

“It’s time you dealt...with bell.” Came the voice of the hooded man-Xaldin was his name. The man had appeared before him, whispering in his ear playing on his inner fears, playing-toying with his anger and rage feeding it making it stronger and stronger.

 

“She is scheming to take everything you have.” His voice was smooth like silken-velvet and soft like honey, but the dark undertone could be heard within those words. “This castle, your precious rose and then….your life,” he said moving to stand behind Beast back to back. “Trust no one, feed your anger, only your anger will make you strong.” He finished clutching his hand into a fist.

 

“I don't want more anger.” Beast sighed sadly looking at his Rose. “There is only one thing I want….” He trailed off feeling like he was unfit to say it.

 

Xaldin snorted. “What? To love and be loved in return.” He said snidely. “Who could ever love a beast?” he fished cruelty the light of the moon revealing his mocking smile.

 

Beast turned to him and roared, the fury in his eyes visible as his tattered cape billowed behind him. “ What? You think i am lying?” Xaldin asked. “What makes you think she could love you? You’re a beast, a thing, a monster...a monster nobody wants.” He said turning to face beast. “You wouldn’t be loved by her she would hate you despise you loathe you.”

 

“Shut up.” Hissed Beast as his hands clenched into a fist, his claws cutting into his palms. “Shut up.”

 

“Why? I am only speaking the truth.” Xaldin pressed on. “You can’t love something that is nothing more than a monster.” He smirked pointing to the destroyed picture of the Beast’s true form, his human form. “You can never be him.”

 

Beast was trembling in barely suppressed rage. Every word that Xaldin spoke felt like a dagger to his heart because deep down, Beast knew he was right. “You. Are. A. Monster.” Beast closed his eyes, the darkness in his heart worming its way into the cracks and slowly spreading. “You can’t honestly believe she will love something created to destroy? Something that is nothing more than a thing with claws and teeth, a disgusting inhuman creature that knows nothing more than destruction.”

 

Inside of Beast’s heart, the darkness was choking the light, staining his heart with the dark corrosive power of the darkness, all his anger, his rage, his wrath feeding the darkness making it stronger, making it smoother the light and taint it with the ever poisoning touch of darkness.

 

Outside of his heart, Beast gave a loud ear-splitting glass shattering roar, from his chest a dim light shined, emerging from his chest was a sphere of light and inside of it was a glowing pink heart-Beast Heart.

 

Slowly the shadows in the room came alive swirling around the heart, while the beast body stood stock still slowly it began to be covered in darkness almost as if his body was breaking apart. The heart was cocooned in a sphere of Darkness that pulsed like a heartbeat, growing stronger and stronger as the Beast’s body soon shattered to pieces leaving behind a tall and slender young man though not as tall as the height of the Beast. He has shoulder-length auburn hair, and soft cream colored skin.

 

The sphere of darkness pulsed once more, then it shook a spider-web pattern like crack appearing along it. It shook more and more until finally it shattered to pieces and in its place was a new heartless. It has the head structure and horns of a buffalo, the arms and body of a bear, the eyebrows of a gorilla, the jaws, teeth, and mane of a lion, the tusks of a wild boar and the legs and tail of a wolf. It also bears resemblance to mythical monsters like the Minotaur or a werewolf. Its fur was pitch black with streaks of blood red, with the tips of its claws dripping with blood or liquified darkness, on its chest was the Heartless Emblem.

 

This new Heartless was the beast in Heartless form. The new Heartless Beast growled as it flexed its claws looking around the room that it had just been born in. On the other side of the room, the male stood up groaning as he was dressed in nothing more than a pair of dark purple ragged pants. The male slowly stood to his feet, opening his eyes to show they were a bright blue.

 

The young man is or was Adam the beast’s human form now turned Nobody. Adam looked at himself flexing his hands surprised to see he no longer had fur but flesh and blood and skin. “I-i’m me.”

 

“No,” Xaldin said smirking under his hood. “You are the nobody.” He pointed over at the newly formed heartless. “That is the true you.”

 

The two locked eyes, one blue one gold. The Heartless and newly born nobody glared at one another hatred clear in their eyes. “You…” Adam hissed hands clenching into fists. “You ruined my life!”

 

The beast growled at him opening its mouth and roared. “▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!” It roared as Adam glared, at the creature that had destroyed his life, his hand clenched and unclenched wishing he had a weapon and in a flash of nothingness a sword-a saber appeared in his hand. Looking at the weapon he smirked.

 

“I will kill you!” he yelled lunging at the beast as it lunged at him in return. Xaldin watched the two halves fight, his smile growing bigger and bigger. ‘ _The power these two have, it’s extraordinary! Lord Xemnas will be pleased to know that we have such power on our side.’_

 

Adam slid back, digging his blade into the ground tearing apart what remained the carpet, his beastly counterpart skidded back as well. The two locked eyes, a silent signal passed through them and they charged Adam drawing back his blade, the beast its claws.

 

They clashed in the center both of them jerking as they impaled one another on each other's weapons, Adam’s saber stabbing into Beast chest and out its back while the beast claws dug into Adam’s chest. “No!” Xaldin cursed seeing he had let things go too far as both beings began to glow. ‘ _Damnit! I shouldn't have let them fight! They have ruined every-’_ Xaldin paused as the beast growled pushing its claws deeper.

 

Adam grunted his grip on his saber going slack as the beast lifted him up, the intent clear in its eyes. “I hope you choke on my bones.” Spat Adam as the beast opened its mouth impossibly wide and much to Xaldin’s shock began to consume Adam forcing him into the black void of its mouth head first swallowing him whole until his entire body vanished down into its gullet.

Xaldin chuckled lowly, slowly approaching the beast. “Excellent work Beast, he was weak-willed and weak in general.” he stood before the heartless. “Now, come we have much more important things to do.” The beast didn’t move nor did it even face him, this caused Xaldin to frown. “I said it is time to leave.” Yet the beast didn’t move. “Do you hear me?” Xaldin snapped. “I am your master you foul creature and you-” Xaldin’s body jerked as his jaw dropped.

 

Looking down he saw the Beast claws were buried in his chest. “You...are...not...MY….Master.” Growled Beast lifting the still shocked Xaldin into the air and like with it’s nobody consumed him whole, forcing him into its gullet.

 

As soon as Xaldin was consumed the Beast body pulsed it’s entire being covered by an aura of Darkness that slowly wrapped around its body once more forming a cocoon of darkness, the aura around it becoming darker, more corrupted and wild as the cocoon also took on a darker color.

 

A few minutes later the cocoon began to crack, a long cream skinned male arm punched its way free from the cocoon, the fist uncurling showing it had five fingers with claws. A second hand clawed its way out shredding apart the rest of it, from the cocoon came a male, he was a broad-shouldered man with cream-colored skin, his physique was like that of a fighter a developed six pack and a valley of pecs that looked like they were chiseled from marble.  Arms corded with tight muscles expanded from the perfect torso. Moving down towards his legs which much like the rest of him was tight with muscle, his ass round and firm, But the most noticeable thing was his cock, resting on a pair of balls the size of grapefruits was a thick 4 thick 10-inch soft cock dangling between his legs.

 

His auburn colored hair was styled into distinctive dreadlocks. One of these dreads is used to tie most of the others into a sort of ponytail, while four thinner dreads dangle in front of his rather handsome face, atop his head, were the beast horns. Looking at his now clawed hands he flexed them feeling the newly gained power flowing through him. “Now this.” His voice sounded much like Xaldin's as he chuckled. “This is so much better.”

 

Sora rushed out of the castle calling for Beast as he left Donald and Goofy to guard Belle, since he thought he would be safe with Beast around only to freeze as instead of Beast there was a tall naked man on the bridge. Sora could not help his blush as he looked at the naked man his hands flying up to cover his eyes.

 

“h-Hey! Who are you!” Sora said one hand covering his eyes while the other pointed his keyblade at the man. “W-Where’s Beast! And why are you naked!” he asked all in one breath as he tried to keep from looking at the man’s lower half.

 

Adam let out a deep dark chuckle as he said “Poor Sora do you not recognize me I am Beast but i am so much more you can call me Master”

 

Sora’s eyes widen as he gripped his keyblade with both hands. “You? Your beast?” He said shaking his head. “There’s no way! And as for Master fat chance of that happening.” He got into his stance. “Now quite the games! Tell me what you did to Beast!” he said before charging at Adam and leapt into the air and swung the Kingdom Key down on his head.

 

Adam smirked as his body faded when touched by the key before he reappeared behind Sora and pinned him to the ground with one hand, Adam’s massive cock pressing into Sora’s clothed body “I thought I told you I am your Master now” Adam said in a silky voice as darkness radiated from him consuming their surroundings and starting to change the world.

 

Sora gasped when he was pinned and his face burned when he felt Adam’s cock pressed against his body, and he could only watch in shock as the Darkness began spread around them slowly consuming everything outside of the gate. Sora noticed a gleam in the sky and felt assured that his friends were safe. “W-whoever you are you won’t get your hands on Belle.” he said struggling to get free.

 

“Why would I need her when I can Have you” Adam said raising one hand and bringing it down with amazing speed.

 

Sora let out a sharp gasp as he felt his magical clothing be torn apart the resistance that they offered couldn’t hold back the dark corrupted power that Adam had.

 

Adam smirked as he ground his slowly hardening cock into Sora’s naked body leaning into whisper “you are mine and you will call me Master”

 

“I-I won’t!” Sora gasped his cheeks red as he felt his own cock twitch. “Light!” Sora said as he tried to call upon his power to push Adam off of him and fight back.

 

Adam smirked and leaned in closer to say “Give in little one you will love it” Darkness spread down Sora’s neck from Adam’s hand resembling Black veins.

 

“N-No.” Sora whined as he tried to keep his light strong, but the corruptive corrosive power of Adam’s darkness was strong and deep inside of Sora his inner darkness was slowly rising calling out to Adam wanting to be freed from the light that locked it away inside of Sora.

 

“Oh my seems you have more then one being in your heart should we let them out to play” Adam grinned licking the side of Sora’s face.

 

“W-What do you-” Sora gasped as something inside of him was begging to get out, the being inside of him pleading to be set free almost to the point that Sora could hear a voice in his head calling out to Adam.

 

Smirking Adam placed a hand over Sora’s heart and created a pulse of darkness that caused a dark blob and a portal to form. A small sphere shot off into the portal and a ghostly image faded into the growing mass.

 

Slowly walking out from the portal was a teen about Sora’s height, his facial features closely resemble Sora’s, including his bright blue eyes, body build, and spiky hair. In contrast to Sora's brown hair, the teens is a golden blond. His hair style also separates them, as the front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and more flaky. But that was where things ended, as his body was more effeminate as he had more of a lean hourglass figure like shape, with a nice plump round bodacious bubble bouncing booty, his nipples erect and his cock stood at 5 inches twitching and leaking pre all over itself.

 

“Oooh~ that feels so much better.” The teen purred licking his lips his blue eyes seemingly turning into a darker shade of blue in contrast to Sora’s.

 

The second figure slowly faded into view being almost an identical clone of the other teen expect for his style of dress. “What? What’s going on? W-where am i?”

 

“See Sora They are apart of you so give in and embrace the Darkness” Adam said pulling the other two males into his body their heads near his massive chest.

 

The one born from darkness purred rubbing his head against Adam’s pecs. “Oh now this i like.” He moaned pressing his naked form against Adam, while his twin blushed brightly but nuzzled against him. “You have no idea how long i wanted out of him, he’s such a prude.” The first licked his lips.

 

“W-who are you?” Sora asked looking between the two of them in confusion.

 

“The name’s Roxas, but this handsome stud here can call me whatever he wants.” Roxas said batting his eyes at Adam.

 

“Ventus.” Smiled the second. “Call me Ven.”

 

“So Sora will you give in or do I need to Break you” Adam said standing up and letting his now 14 inch rock hard cock bob in the air as the twin blonds stared at it.

 

“Come on Sora.” Smiled Roxas one hand rubbing Adam’s cock. “Just give in it will be easier if you do.” He said winking at him.

 

“Roxas is right sora.” Ven smiled softly. “It’s not so bad, join us and we can all be happy.” His own hand was rubbing Adam’s massive balls.

 

“N-No!” Sora said shaking his head. “I won’t there is too much at stake! I won’t give in to the darkness.” He said what light he had left shining trying to push away the darkness.

 

“Not even If I Promise to help you find Riku, and to Keep Kairi safe” Adam said knowing it would break even Sora at the thought of his greatest desire.

 

Sora looked up at him and Roxas and Ven smirked as they could tell that got him, as they felt the darkness inside of him latch on to that moment of want. Sora’s desire to save his friends was something that could be used against him.

 

“Y-You mean it? Y-you can help me find them?” Sora asked his eyes pleading with Adam to be truthful.

 

“Of course little one after all we will be visiting other worlds” Adam said with a flourish of his arm towards the changed castle, That looked like a fusion of organic, stone and metal.

 

Sora watched on in amazement as the castle changed right before his very eyes, unable to believe that what Adam said was true, and yet a part of him the more repressed part of him the part of him that was his more selfish desire whispered in his ear that Adam was being truthful and he would do as he said.

 

“I-I’ll do it.” Sora said. “I-If it means finding them i will give in.”

 

Adam smirked as he opened a portal under all four of them and they landed in what was once the ballroom but was now a throne room and held a massive dark throne that he sat on and said “Kneel before your master”

 

Ventus and Roxas moved and sat at his feet both of them bowing to him, Sora bit his lip his self doubt making an appearance before Adam’s words came to mind and slowly he dropped to his knees and bowed to Adam.

 

“We are yours our master.” The three said together.

 

“Sora, come here Roxas you and Ventus get my cock ready for your brother” Adam said calling Sora to sit on the arm of the throne.

 

The two nodded both of them crawling to Adam’s cock moving between his legs. Ventus on his left and Roxas on the right, the two pressed their cheeks against the shaft of Adam’s cock letting their tongues drag along the base and along the shaft. They kissed up to the tip where they trapped the head between them, their tongues licking and lapping at the head and soon they were making out around it.

 

Sora blushed as he heard all the lewd sounds that the two were making. He slowly moved towards Adam and sat on the arm of his throne, shivering feeling the cold metal of throne.

 

Leaning in Adam kissed Sora and rubbed his ass as he gently pinched a nipple of the small tan boy.

 

Sora gasped his first kiss stolen from him by Adam his nipple hardening from the pinch of Adam’s hand while he unknowingly pushed his ass back against him.

 

Slowly Adam worked a finger into Sora as the twins sucked on his cock soaking it in drool and saliva. Breaking the Kiss Adam cooed at the three saying “Such good boys aren't you”

 

Roxas and Ven smiled up at Adam while Sora gave a shuddering moan his hard 6 incher spraying a small spurt of pre that landed on Adam’s pecs making the teen turn bright red.

 

“Oooh someone has a praise kink.” Smirked Roxas dragging his tongue along the piss slit of Adam’s cock.

 

Adam smirked slowly working the tight hole open with his fingers as his cock dripped pre. “Soon I will have all of this in your tight little hole” Adam said nipping at Sora’s neck.

 

Sora clung to Adam, gripping his arm as his ass squeezed his finger while his cock throbbed. Roxas pulled off the head of Adam’s cock. “If you really want to make him squeal.” He said between licks. “Scratch him behind his ears.”

 

“Or this” Adam said lifting Sora to his mouth and closing his mouth over the hero’s cock and nuts in one go his tongue even reached down to lick along the quivering hole stretched out on his finger.

 

Sora did squeal arching his back and thrashing around, feeling his cock and balls being enclosed by Adam’s mouth while his hole flexed around Adam’s finger and twitched feeling his tongue long the rim of his ass.

 

“I’d be lying if i said i wasn’t jealous.” Teased Roxas sucking on the tip, while Ventus hummed kissing the shaft and moved further down to tease and lick Adams balls. As they watched Sora thrash about wiggling around from having his cock and balls teased.

 

“Do you want the real thing Sora?’ Adam asked pulling off of the squealing boy.

 

“P-Please! Aaaah! Nyaaaa! S-something a-anything! M-more! Please!” Sora cried his cock throbbed and was oozing so much pre it was dripping down his shaft and balls.

 

Moving the brunette to the head of the massive cock Adam slowly pushed in his powers making sure he did not hurt Sora who would only feel Pleasure. “That is it take your master’s cock” Adam purred holding out his fingers as he let go of Sora for Roxas and Ventus to suck on.

 

Ventus and Roxas latched on to his fingers, while Sora let out a loud kneeing noise. “O-Ooh f-fuck! S-so b-big!” He squealed sinking down all the way onto Adams cock.

 

Adam purred as he was serviced his cock pulsing in the tight hole swallowing it.

 

Sora grunted panting as he felt his ass meet Adam’s crotch he looked down and gasped when he was able to see a bulge in his stomach. “S-so full.” Sora’s ass clenched around Adam’s cock like a vice gripping it with all his might.

 

Ventus hummed around Adam’s fingers sucking and nibbling on each digit, while Roxas worked his tongue around each one licking each individual one and popping off them to move on to the next one.

 

“Such good boys you love the darkness don’t you” Adam said as he told Roxas and Ven to turn around and show their holes to him.

 

Ven and Roxas turned around both boys reaching back to show off their twitching wincing pink anal stars as Roxas’s hole twitched and flexed where as Ven’s was quivering and throbbing need.

 

Adam smirked pushing the wet fingers into each boy while bucking into Sora making him gasp and moan.

 

Sora whined as his hole was plundered while he rode Adam, with each bounce he felt a piece of him slowly slipping away and a new person taking place as he soon found himself going faster and harder all on his own trying to meet Adam’s thrust with his own.

 

Ven and Roxas moaned and withered on Adam’s fingers pushing back against them as he pushed them in and scissored and fingered their holes.

 

As Adam continued to corrupt the three warriors of light. Darkness poured off of them and gathered together giving birth to new creatures that would spread the power of the king of Darkness.

 

The first figure was about the same size as Sora, it was a lean figure, a smooth mouth less head with dark red eyes, corded with muscles covered in a skin tight pair of white bottoms that showed of an insane bulge that would leave straight guys drooling at the thought of touching it.

 

The second was about the same height wise as the first with the same eyes but it stood proud as a long black cloak covered and hid its body from view.

 

The third figure was a huge round humanoid shape with a wide grinning mouth and red eyes, its belly was round like a sphere and his teeth leaked a venom as it smiled.

 

The last Figure was a Massive humanoid whose head was the size of the Beast strong corded muscles lined with red Veins made up its body as well as a dark red scarf around its neck.

 

Sora gasped as he caught sight of the figures, his mind tried to tell him what was happening was wrong that he shouldn’t have given in and should be fighting back. However, one strike to his sweet spot from Adam’s engorged cock caused all reason and sanity that Sora had left to fly right out the window. The once chosen of the Keyblade let out a mewling moan as he never noticed that as he was being fucked his hair had gained small almost barely noticeable streaks of black while his skin even seemed to get a shade darker making it even more tan then it was before.   

 

Adam groaned his fingers stirring up the two holes as he pounded Sora moaning as he approached his end. With a grunt, Adam came undone unloading deep in the willing body of Sora as his fingers pushed against the blondes prostates pushing them over the edge.

 

The three of them moaned/shrieked/mewled in pleasure, as their holes clenched around what was the source. Roxas and Ventus came, spraying their loads all over the ground under them two puddles of cum staining the floor white.

 

Sora was withering on Adams cock, his own twitching as he came spraying his thick load all over himself and Adam’s chest painting them both with his warm cum before he fell against his new master panting heavily.

 

Smiling Adam took notice of the creatures and said  “I wonder how far we can expand our kingdom, what do you boys think?”

 


	2. Chapter 2 The First World To Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his own world now taken over and consumed by darkness, Adam sets his sights on the other worlds to help his newly gained Kingdom expand and grow. With the help of Sora, Ventus, and Roxas he sets his sights on the first world to claim for his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Chapter 2: The First World to Fall**

New forms old friends

 

On a world where strange magic and a long-time curse once ruled, the balance had changed and a great darkness consumed it. However the result was far from destruction.

 

Standing where what once was a dingey, dark, and rundown castle was now a towering fortress made up of what could only be described as living stone and metal. The foundation was shiny and pristine and covered in lines that brimmed with energy while the base was a massive part of earthly crust that stood above the rest of the land thanks to four titanic legs made of stone, dirt, and vegetation.

 

The inside was just as impressive. What was once dreary and gloomy was now bright and alive, but at the same time dark and foreboding. Dark tapestries covered the halls and many stone figures decorate the inside. Some were of fearsome beasts, others were of dark figures, and others were of seductive looking males in a variety of positions.

 

The servants, the ones that were once human transformed into inanimate objects, returned to their human forms, or at least close. They had become humanoids with a variety of animal qualities ranging from ears, tails and claws to even wings or fins. The males remained on the castle grounds, while the females were sent away to the towns outside. Also, the male servants had all been changed to younger more attractive forms to please their master’s eyes. They had also become far more loyal to their master, never questioning his desires or demands. If anything, they were more like loyal pets all desiring nothing more than to serve their master.

 

“Your lunch sir,” said a young voice. This belonged to none other than Chip. He was no longer a simple tea-cup, but a cute young boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, a pair of short brown dog ears, and a long fluffy dog tail over his cute bubble butt. The only article of clothing he had was a black leather collar around his neck that sported a medallion in the shape of a beast’s head with his name engraved on it. In his hands he had a plate of food, all ready for his master to consume.

 

Letting out a pleased growl Adam started eating while spreading his legs signalling the young boy to service him.

 

Chip’s small 3-inch pecker twitched with excitement of the thought of servicing his master. He bowed before lowering himself onto his knees, moving towards the massive meat, and started sucking on the tip of the master’s cock.

 

Adam sighed in pleasure as he felt the entire castle rumble and he thought to himself ‘ _ Those three must have gotten the castle ready for launch. Soon a new world will fall to us and new slaves will join our ranks _ ’.

 

For a moment, Chip pulled away as he felt the rumbling. “M-Master? W-What is happening?” he asked, holding onto his Master’s cock for security.

 

“It is time to let our Empire Grow” Adam said laughing as he pushed Chip back on his cock.

 

Chip gagged slightly as he was suddenly forced to take more of his master’s cock, but the young boy quickly adjusted and happily accepted his master’s delicious meat. He sucked on the colossal shaft even as the door to the room opened, revealing one of the master’s lovers.

 

“Well now, if this isn’t a lovely treat.” Smiled none other than Roxas. Since being freed from being inside of Sora the dirty blond haired teen had been more than happy to spread his legs in more ways than one. And since his release he had changed, his once muscular form had returned but he was more toned but remained slim, his round plump bubble bodacious booty on display and bounced slightly when he walked. “And here I was coming to show you our newest pet.” He purred tugging on a leather leash. “Get in here you little fuck bitch.”

 

“Arf! Arf!” barked out the formerly proud form of Gaston. What was once the powerful hunter of the town Belle had come from, was now nothing more than a mind-broken, cock-crazy, muscle-bound bitch. His body had remained mostly the same - large, muscular and every last inch of him covered in hair. He was buck naked with the same kind of collar that Chip had, but his pendant said “Fuck-Bitch” on the front with his name on the back. His 8 inch dick was currently bound up inside a small tight silver cock-cage that kept him from cumming which was truly painful for him for he had in his ass a green dildo made into the size and shape of Adam’s meat currently in his ass vibrating wildly. He had come to try and kill the beast once he got word of Belle’s former residence in the castle, only to be overpowered by Adam’s lovers and the fucked into stupidity by them and their master.

 

Adam smiled, a rumbling like purr built up in his chest. Gaston had been someone he had thought would be a challenge to break, with how much the man proclaimed to be the “Greatest hunter” and how many sung songs about him and how great he was. “Ah, our little muscled slut.” He smirked. “And how have you been today? Hm? Have you behaved? Have you been a good little cock sucker?” He asked, keeping one hand on Chip’s head as the smaller male worked his cock. 

 

“Arf! Arf!” Gaston barked with a nod and his tongue hanging out. His arse was shaking like a dog wagging its tail. All thoughts of his former machismo and superiority complex were gone, literally fucked out of him and replaced with the mind of a simple cock-hungry beast. Oh how the tables had turned.

 

“He’s been one good little cock sucker.” Purred Roxas, the nobody of Sora had shown had quite the sadistic side to him when it came to playing with Gaston, as soon as beast had fucked him into submission he had let Roxas take Gaston into their dungeon and once they were there he had played with Gaston. He had touched, teased, and toyed with him, edging the muscled man to the point of his climax only to clamp on several cock rings on to his cock and a black band around his balls to keep him from cumming. He had placed a lubed cock sleeve over his cock, one enchanted to pump it self and stood back watching as the man was slowly broken even more than he had been when Adam had fucked him. “We’ve been making good progress, and I can say he’s learned to clean an asshole perfectly.”

 

“I noticed your brothers have launched the castle care to tell me what world they picked?” Adam said forcing Chip down to the base of his cock.

 

“A world that both of them have been to.” Smiled Roxas, sashaying his way towards Adam with Gaston by his side. “I have never been, but I remember it the name is Hollow Bastion.”

 

“It must be full of new slaves. Have your brothers join me to discuss our plan.” Adam said before grunting and unloading down Chip’s throat.

 

“MMM!” Chip moaned as he felt his master’s massive load get dropped directly into his stomach. The young boy’s eyes rolled up as he swallowed down every drop. The sensation was enough to make him squirt his own little load down beneath his master’s chair. His stomach quickly began to expand from the sheer volume of cum his master unloaded into him.

 

Adam rubbed Chip’s head and sent him on his way sated for now.

 

“You called for us, Master.” Ventus asked as he and Sora entered the room. Like Roxas, Ventus had changed. His body was muscular like Roxas’s but more refined, his muscles tight and compact making it show how much he favored his speedy battle style. His legs stuck out more showing off his legs, letting the muscles in them be seen under the skin, his back much like Roxas had a slight dip in it which let his ass pop out showing that both Ventus and Roxas both had ass’s that Adam just loved to grab and watch his fingers sink into the round firm bubble like orbs of flesh.

 

“Yes Master?” spoke Sora behind his ‘brother’. Like both Roxas and Ventus he had also changed. His body had a much leaner muscle tone, somewhere between Roxas and Ventus with firm strong muscles, large pecs and a hardened set of abs. What stood out for him however was his slimmer waist, giving him an almost hourglass shape and his ass had expanded far more than either of the others, giving him a rear that could shatter bricks with a strike while it would also jiggle with each step and attract even the straightest of men. His dick had also grown an extra few inches in size and girth, but was still a bit smaller than his brothers, but his balls had grown thick and heavy. Combined with that his mind had far changed from what it once was. He was now the loyal lover of Adam through and through and was more than happy to serve him for the rest of his life. He was also happy to get more lovers and slaves for his master. Even if they were different in terms of personality and body, the three brothers were all equal to each other in terms of position and love for each other and of their Master.

 

“Yes, we need to plan how to take this new world, my power will corrupt the planet and most inhabitants upon touching down but there are likely to be those that can resist” Adam said sitting up in his throne.

 

Ventus nodded. “The three of us have gone over Sora’s memories.” It was true, the three of them shared a mental connection one that let them see each others memories, they could even mentally talk to one another in a sort of pseudo-telepathic connection. Ventus and Roxas had seen the inhabitants of  Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion and knew that there were strong hearts that would put up a fight against their Master’s/lover’s control and power as he corrupted the world. “If you like.” Smiled Ventus with a small purr. “We can find them Master, bring them to you for you to corrupt personally.”

 

“I will allow each of you to corrupt a few of them but bring the ones you think would please me to the castle” Adam said sending a pulse into the three slaves giving them more power.

 

“~Ah!” Sora exclaimed as he felt his master’s boost of power course through him. He felt his body grow hot and heavy as the energy coursed through him, filling him with dark power and arousal that made him simply adore his master more. His cock immediately hardened and started to leak pre while his balls clenched with the urge to release.

 

“Oh~!” Ventus gasped shivering, his master’s power flooding his body, sending pleasurable fire through his body. His body burned with desire, the blazing pleasure shot through him, filling him with the power of his master. He couldn’t stop his cock from hardening right away and leaking pre dribbling all down the shaft of his cock.

 

“Yas~” Roxas moaned hotly, hands sliding down his sides as he felt his lover’s/master’s intoxicating power course through his very being, the feeling of power had his body feeling as if pure pleasure was being pumped into him, and for someone like Roxas power was such a turn one, the more someone had the more he got off on it.

 

As Adam smirked the Castle entered Hollow bastion hovering opposite the castle of that made up the main part of the town Adam moved to the window and stared out “Time to make our world grow.” and focusing his power the castle touched down sending a wave of darkness out. Without turning he said “Go and have fun my loyal slaves.”

 

Roxas’s eye’s shined with glee, a small giggle escaping his lips. “Well my dear brother.” He said to Ventus. “Shall we go and have some fun?” He was shaking in anticipation, the power boost given to him by his master turning him on just as much as the display of power was doing right now. “I am eager to collect some new pets.”

 

Ventus smiled, his giggle softer. “But of course my darling brother.” He purred, they walked over to the balcony Ventus raising his hand up and summoning his Keyblade Wayward Wind, or rather the newer darker version Storming Gust. With a flourish of his hand he tossed it into the air, in a flash of dark light his keyblade changed taking the form of his keyblade glider. At Ven’s mental command it lowered itself down letting them jump on. “First one to make it back gets to ride Master first!” Roxas called over his shoulder as he and Ven took off.

 

“No fair!” Sora cried out a pout as he watched his brother fly away. He let out a sigh before turning back to Adam. “Master, those two are going after a particular friend of mine, but I had to other additions in mind, that is if you’re willing to listen?”

 

“Of course after all they were in such a hurry they did not get to hear the one that brings back the most slaves and the best new toy for me to break gets to ride me first” Adam said with a sharp toothed grin as he sat on his throne looking out over the twisted world.

 

Sora shivered at his master’s words, excitement quickly building up but he controlled himself. “One of the reasons I thought this world was the best to come to is because I was certain my former comrades Donald and Goofy would return here since we had more allies that knew about the other worlds here,” he explained. “I was considering, it seemed unfair that I alone got such a glorious new life thanks to you. Those two helped me a lot, and I felt they should experience the same glorious feelings that I did from you. However, I doubt you’re all too interested in using them as they are, right?”

 

“Luckily your new powers can help you correct their forms take these with you” Adam said snapping his fingers and causing four figures to rise from the ground.

 

Sora had seen these figures before. They were heartless born from their own darkening hearts that outclassed normal heartless in power. The first was a Luster which resembled a hunk of a stud that would make anyone do a double-take at its beauty and sported the white bottom and huge bulge. The second was a Pride, the proud looking cloak-wearing heartless. The third was a gluttony, a the huge belly-mouth heartless. The last was a Wrath, the hulking heartless with red veins and huge head that sported the red scarf.

 

“What am I to do with them Master?” Sora asked. “You never explained what our new powers could do.” Internally, Sora was giggling with sadistic glee that his brothers had been so anxious to rush off that they didn’t even really know what they could do now thanks to their master.

 

“You can fuse them with the targets thanks to your keyblade, you can change how someone looks doing this” Adam said explaining it to Sora.

 

Sora blinked in amazement at this revelation, and couldn’t help but grin. He stuck out his hand, and in a flash of dark light, his keyblade appeared in his hand. Like him, the Kingdom Key had changed. The blade had had become pitch black and the key had changed to resemble the crown pendant Sora still wore. The guards had become a dark gold, and the key-chain at the end resembled the beast emblem that was on the collars of the slave. This was the Kingdom Dark Keyblade.

 

After submitting to their new master and sharing their histories together, Sora had become worried that he would not be able to use the keyblade anymore due to Ventus no longer being in his heart. Luckily thanks to the strength of his heart and his master’s dark power, Sora still retained with keyblade and prior powers. Combined with his new dark abilities, he was far stronger than he ever was.

 

He also recalled how Ventus said his heart had been fractured, hence why it had found refuge in his own. Combined with how Roxas was his nobody, the two should normally not have been able to leave his heart. However, their master’s powers not only gave them true hearts of darkness, but the strength to live out on their own. All of this and more was due to the power of their master.

 

“Thank you Master, I will not waste your gift,” Sora said with a bow. He looked at the quartet of Heartless who all nodded to him before going into the shadows and merging into his keyblade, giving him the power to summon them at will. ‘ _ Ven and Rox are going to be so jealous! _ ’ Thinking of his brothers, Sora wondered if they’d be able to do the same due to their slight mental connection, but recalled how the powers his master had just given him was at the moment exclusive to him and his Kingdom Dark. Along with that, he got another idea. “Hmm, let’s try something.” Sora threw his keyblade into the air. With a mental focus, the keyblade flashed and transformed into a large surfboard-like Keyblade Glider. Sora grinned with glee before jumping onto the glider. “Now this is awesome.” He turned to his master and bowed. “I will do you proud Master. I will bring you as many trophies as possible.”

 

With that, Sora flew out of the castle, leaving Adam smirking. He knew his slaves would do well. In the meantime, he still had a hairy-muscle bitch and a cute boy slave to play with.

  
  


**Scene skip with Donald, Goofy and Hollow Bastion Restoration committee.**

 

“QWUACK!” cried out a panicking white duck in a blue mage outfit. “This is bad. This is very very bad!” The royal mage of the Disney Castle was currently running around in the Committee Building with only Goofy, Leon, and Cloud left in the building. His nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie had also taken refuge in the building, but were hiding in a room on the second floor.

 

“Gawrsh, I can’t believe this would happen.” Goofy said sadly, his eyes down cast he was just as worried as Donald was, but he was also worried about Sora. “We just left poor Sora there all alone Donald, and now this happens.” Goofy honestly felt bad, no he felt so guilty he would swear the weight of their sins for leaving their friend behind was crawling down his back. “We should have done something.”

 

“What could we have done Goof? You saw how fast that darkness went,” Donald proclaimed. “Besides...I’m sure Sora got off the world fine. He is the hero of the Keyblade after all. He probably got out of there with the Beast like we did with Belle. I’m sure the two of them are out there, fighting heartless like they did before. I mean, the Beast did manage to travel to another world on his own before when we first came to Hollow Bastion, right?”

 

“Gawrsh your right Donald.” Smiled Goofy. “If I know Sora then he’s probably on his way to meet us here, I bet at any minute he’s gonna come through that door ready to help us fight off the heartless.”

 

“While the optimism is appreciated guys, we’re still at a major disadvantage,” Leon said, always the mood killer. “We have an unknown castle suddenly landing and basically corrupting nearly the entire planet in darkness. I thought that first castle was bad, but this is insane. Cloud, were you able find the girls, Merlin or Sid at all?”

 

Cloud shook his head, a frown visible on his face. “No, I wasn’t able to find them I checked all over but only found more Heartless appearing all over.” He closed his eyes, and a heavy feeling was felt in the air. “Leon…..The heartless I fought….they were in the same place the girls, Merlin, and Sid were…..I don't think they made it.”

 

A large frown formed on Leon’s face. His anger quickly built up, and the normally collected male lost his cool as he slammed his fist against the computer monitor. “DAMN IT!” he roared angrily, making Donald and Goofy take a step back while Cloud simply looked down somberly. “Damn it all. It’s happening all over again. Hollow Bastion is falling again.”

 

“There’s nothing we can do.” Cloud said moving closer to him, he placed a hand on the brunettes shoulder. “All we can do is gather what remains of the people and get them off world before to many more fall.” He gave his shoulder a squeeze. “We have to go on….they would want us to.”

 

Leon let out a sad sigh, but nodded. “You’re right. As much as it pains me to say it. We need to keep going. So...what should the plan be? Fight or flight?”

 

“I say flight,” Donald said. “This world isn’t safe anymore. We’re better off going somewhere else and live to fight another day.”

 

Goofy went to answer when he took a look out the window. “Huh.” Now while his name was Goofy, that didn’t mean he wasn’t smart. Goofy was far more observant than many gave him credit for, as he looked out the window he caught sight of the castle, his eyes normally filled with cheer and light changed, they took on a more cold and calculating look, his mind running through hundreds of reasons and different answers to the questions that the others had asked before they even had time to answer them. And the more he thought, the more the answer came to him, and then like a lightning bolt it struck him. “The Castle!” He cried out surprising the others. 

 

“What?” Leon said in confusion, matched by Cloud and Donald.

 

“This all started because the castle appeared!” Goofy said pointing out the window. “Ever since it arrived more and more Heartless have appeared, and have been growing in even greater numbers.” He then slammed his fist into his open palm. “And, that castle is moving! It's no longer in the same place it was when it got here!”

 

The three other males looked at each other before rushing to the window, pushing Goofy out of the way and having him fall on the floor comically. They saw that indeed Goofy was right, the Castle was moving, and with each step of this massive legs, waves of darkness and heartless erupted and covered the ground.

 

“Holy shit, Goofy is right. It IS the castle that’s causing this,” Leon said in shock.

 

“Then it's obvious what we need to do.” Cloud said getting over his shock. “We need to stop it from moving.” The blonde swordsman said. “If we can stop it, maybe it will stop the heartless from spawning.”

 

“Yeah, but how should we do it?” Donald ask. “There’s a lot of heartless between us and there. And we can’t leave my nephews here alone, can we?”

 

“This house is still protected by both Merlin’s magic spell and Cid’s forcefield. Even if they’re...gone...their protection is still in place, otherwise we’d have already been overwhelmed.” Leon explained. “As for how to get there...I think we should split up.”

 

Cloud went to answer when he went still, his very being pulsed as his eyes glowed with mako. “No.” He said his hand flying up to his Fusion sword on his back. “No, no no.” He repeated over and over again as his hand. “This feeling, this darkness….he’s close.” he looked around, like a wild dog his body on high alert. “But where? Whe- get down!” It was too late.

 

The roof to the house was blown apart, opening up to show the now pitch black sky. Thunder and Lightning boomed and crackled across the sky, Goofy wasn’t sure if it was his imagination but he would swear he could hear angels singing off in the distance. As they all looked up, despair filled their hearts, as a sudden feeling of dread filled them. “It’s been a long time…” Slowly descending down from the hole illuminated by the lightning was a man with silver hair with long bangs that frame his face, and dresses in a black leather coat. The coat has a large collar that reaches his ears even when folded back, and is kept closed by a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist. The coat has a red-violet lining in the front. The sleeves of his coat end in metal rings in place of normal cuffs, and he wears black leather gloves. There is an odd, black and red, fin-like growth on each forearm. The figure’s chest is exposed, revealing a grey strap around his abdomen with two black belts over it, as well as two brown, overall-like straps that intersect over his chest. He wears black pants and black knee-high boots, with two grey belts wrapped around each boot as well as a silver pauldron over each shoulder. From his right shoulder, the silver haired man sports a large, navy blue wing. 

 

The most shocking feature however, was the fact the man had a face that looks strikingly like Cloud's, but with green, catlike eyes. “Cloud.” This was The one winged angel, this was  **Sephiroth** .

 

The entire room was in silent shock. Donald and the now recovered Goofy were staring at the familiar one-winged warrior they had faced before in the Olympus Coliseum in shock and slight fear. Leon was taken aback. He had heard stories of Sephiroth, but never met the silver-haired man till now. From the pressure the man was exceeding now...it was no wonder so many feared him and Cloud despised him. As for the blonde man himself-

 

“Sephiroth.” Hissed Cloud as he gripped his Fusion Sword, his mako infused blue eyes glowed. “You...You.” Cloud’s anger at the sight of the man who had taken away all he had loved and held dear, he could still hear the screams, the sounds and cries of the people of his village, his home…..his mother all of them dying in the flames...and at the center of it all were the same pair of green catlike eyes.

 

“This world….it is ending...the darkness will consume it.” Sephiroth intoned. “But...you and I have unfinished business.” The one winged angels eyes gleamed with a form of joyful insanity. “And, I won’t let you escape me this time.” He smiled. 

 

“No! I won’t be taking part of your-” Cloud was silenced as Sephiroth appeared before him, a flash of black streaked across the room navy blue feathers, the one winged S.O.L.D.I.E.R was right before him. 

 

“You won’t escape me, not this time.” His lips were right by Cloud’s ear. “ Tell me what you treasure most.” Cloud’s eyes widen in shock. “And I will take it away.” Grabbing Cloud by the scruff of his shirt Sephiroth spreads his one wing outward and before the others could stop him he was one in a clap of thunder followed by a bolt of lightning struck the ground. When it was cleared, Sephiroth and Cloud were gone.

 

For a few seconds, the room remained silent, shocked at what had occurred. Leon was the first to react. “Shit! Okay, change of plans. Donald and Goofy, you two stay here and protect the base.”

 

“What?!” Donald exclaimed in shock.

 

“Sephiroth just knocked our barriers out, so we’re vulnerable now. You two need to stand your ground here while I try and help Cloud out. Once we’re back, we’ll make a new plan to go to the castle and try to stop it.” Leon left no room for argument as he brandished his Gun-Blade and rushed out the building.

 

“Wait!” Donald cried out, but he was already gone. “Oh Phooey.”

 

“Oh, this is bad.” Goofy said biting his thumbnail. “First Sora, then Hollow Bastion, and now Cloud.” He bemoaned. “What are we going to do Donald?”

 

“Maybe I have an idea?” said the familiar voice of Sora behind them. Both Donald and Goofy blinked at each other before grinning widely.

 

“SORA!” the pair exclaimed joyfully as they turned around to greet their friend, only to freeze in utter shock at the changed teen standing at the open door.

 

“What’s wrong guys, you look like you’ve just seen a ghost?” Sora said with a dirty grin as he stood in the buff before his two travelling companions. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

 

“S-Sora?” Goofy asked, he looked at his friend and he couldn’t help but feel something was wrong. Sora looked like himself, and he certainly sounded like him, and yet...Goofy’s heart screamed at him that this was not the Sora he knew. “Are...are you alright?”

 

“Never better Goof,” Sora replied, still sporting the naughty smile. “Let’s just say I had an ‘enlightening’ experience recently, or rather the opposite of that if you will. So, what are you two doing?”

 

“SORA! Why are you naked?!” Donald screamed, completely flabbergasted at the sight of the buck bare boy before him.

 

“Oh this? Well i kinda got tired of them,” Sora said with a shrug. “Ever since my new Master came, I just hate the idea of wearing clothes, unless he tells me to of course.”

 

“Master?!” Donald and Goofy repeated in confusion.

 

“Oh yes, he is just amazing. You really should see him,” Sora replied. “But I have to say, those forms won’t do at all.” Sora summoned the Kingdom Dark, surprising the pair. He shot a small beam of darkness at the ground, and two shadows appeared. They grew in size, becoming a Pride and Wrath heartless respectively, each standing on the side of the smirking Sora.

 

“S-Sora!” Goofy stuttered, slowly he took a step back his eyes filled with shock and confusion but that same gleam. The gleam that came with being the knight of Mickey’s royal guard. “...You’re not the same Sora.” He said as in a flash of bright light his shield, the Knight’s shield appeared. “Something’s wrong...Donald! That ain’t the Sora we know! He’s been taken over by the darkness!”

 

“No duh Goofy!” Donald quaked as he was in the same state of shock and confusion, as well as prepared for battle being the royal sorcerer of King Mickey. In a flash of light he brought out with wand, the Mage’s Staff. 

 

“Oh, no need for those fellas,” Sora said waving his hands. “You’ll be seeing things in a whole new way now.” With a snap of his fingers, the Wrath roared and the Pride grunted before lunging at the pair before him.

 

“Quack!” Donald cried out as the Pride Heartless tackled him, using its strong muscular arms to grab his wand and push him to the ground. “Gah! Get off you big Palooka!”

 

“Donald!” Goofy proved that his goofy movements made it hard for the Wrath Heartless to pin him. His random movements making him not easy to follow. “Get off my friend!” He charged holding his shield up as it glowed briefly and shoulder slammed into its side. 

 

The Pride Heartless did not budge. Unlike any other heartless, Goofy’s strength would have easily knocked them down, but these Heartless were different. They were far stronger, far more powerful, and far darker. The Pride Heartless looked at Goofy straight in the eyes, and with a single arm slapped the knight into the arms of the stronger Wrath Heartless.

 

“Good job you two,” Sora complimented the Heartless warriors. “Now for the main event.” He raised the Kingdom Dark up and pointed it towards his friends. “Now let’s see...who should go first. Hmm...Eeny, meeny, miney...you.” Sora launched a blast of dark magic at Goofy who struggled against the Wrath Heartless’s grip, but froze once the beam of dark energy struck them, covering them in a dark golden glow.

 

Goofy cried out in pain, as he was engulfed in the golden glow he felt his very being changing. Something was forcing his body to convert him into something else. His very being was being forced to change and try as he might he couldn’t fight back against the change, all he could do was cry out in shock and surprise as the golden glow became almost blinding.

 

“Goofy!” Donald cried out worried for his friend.

 

“Oh don’t worry Donald, your next,” Sora said before firing the same beam of darkness right at Donald and the Pride Heartless.

 

Like Goofy, Donald cried out in pain as he to was covered in the dark golden glow. He dropped his staff, allowing the Pride Heartless to get closer to him. His entire body felt like it was morphing, transforming into something entirely different. No matter how hard he squirmed, he couldn’t shake off the changes, and he was left just squawking out in pain as the glow around him become incredibly bright.

 

Sora smiled with a slight sadistic glee as he watched his two former travelling companions be consumed and changed within the glowing golden cocoons. He watched as the forms shift and change, no longer resembling that of his friends or the heartless, but something entirely new. Soon enough, the glowing began to dim, and the new forms of his friends became clear. 

 

Standing where Goofy once was a handsome 8-foot tall dark skinned man with short black hair and brown eyes. His entire body was rippling with thick musculature worthy of a knight with a set of large pecs sporting dark brown nipples. His forearms and legs were covered in a thick-black leathery skin that ended with sharp black claws and a few spikes, a piece left behind by the Wrath. Hanging between his legs under a bush of black pubes was a 15-inch long cock with a thick head. The only feature that solidified this was Goofy was the set of drooping black dog ears and the still-somewhat prominent two front teeth that was accompanied by the rest of gleaming smile. In his left hand was his shield, also changed into a dark black and blue shield that sported the head of the Wrath, now called Wrath Gardna.

 

As for Donald, he was now a 6 foot tall man with a lean figure and peachy skin. He sported a head of white hair and bright blue eyes. His body was nice and well-toned with plenty of decent curves and muscles all about, accompanied by the thick round bubble butt. A feature that remained from the Pride Heartless was a set of black wrist and ankle rings and a black cock ring that settled at the base of his now 10 inch long pink cock. Besides his hair, he also had a small white feathered tail that rested above his plump behind. In his right hand he had his staff, which now had the hooded head and cape of the Pride Heartless at its top, now dubbed the Pride Warlock.

 


	3. Chapter 3 Taming The Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going their separate ways, Roxas and Ventus come across Leon fighting his way through heartless after heartless and the two think that he would make an excellent addition to their Master's army as well as make a perfect pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Chapter 3: Taming The Lion**

 

While Sora was busy turning his former travelling companions to his master’s side, Ventus and Roxas were flying high above the clouds of Hollow Bastion, admiring the carnage that was caused by said master.

 

“Look at it Ven.” Purred Roxas, his blue eyes which were a shade darker than Ven’s and Sora’s almost more like a dark sapphire blue gleamed with glee. The sight of people running and screaming as their armies began to terrorize the population, the sounds of their cries of fear, anguish, and loss as they watched their friends, and loved ones all become consumed by the darkness and changed into Heartless and soon turning on the ones they use to care for. “So much carnage, so much destruction, so much hmmmm.” Roxas’s eyes gleamed even more, as he shivered in absolute glee and pleasure.

 

“Focus we need to find some new servants for Master,” Ven said gliding through the air on his keyblade glider.

 

“Oh, I don't think that will be an issue.” Smiled Roxas, as he was watching the carnage and destruction he also knew from Sora’s memories the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee would be on the scene taking care of the Heartless and doing what they could to keep their world safe. “We just follow the sounds of someone fighting against our little pets and where the strongest-” Roxas stopped, as not far from their position a explosion was heard as a mushroom shaped cloud blasted over the rooftops spreading out looking much like a massive blackened tree against the now dark sky. “And, we have found our target.” 

 

Smirking the two blonds made their way to the scene of the fighting intent to see who was resisting their master and correcting the problem.

 

“Fuck! Get out of my way you assholes!” screamed Leon as he blasted another set of Heartless with his Gun-Blade. He had been trying to follow that one-winged bitch Sephiroth who had just kidnapped Cloud but was met with much resistance along the way. All around him were Heartless trying to cause chaos and carnage and keeping him from reaching his blonde friend. He was forced to stop again when three Large Body Heartless came up around him. “Shit, could things get any worse?!”

 

Roxas and Ven had been floating above Leon’s battle, watching as he defended himself against the Heartless. “Well, he asked if it could get worse.” Purred Roxas as he turned adjusting his stance. “Shall we make his day even worse Ven?” Roxas smiled, his hands crackling with power as he was eager to summon his keyblades and get into a fight. “I want to have a go at him before we take him back to Master.”

 

“Then I will sit up here and let you have the first bit but if you take too long we switch out and i get my fun,” Ven said with a smile on his face and a dark gleam in his eyes.

 

Roxas simply smiled, winking at Ven as he took one step forward and let himself fall to the ground. He started falling head first, enjoying the rush of the wind whipping through his hair smiling he flipped and spun through the air as he spread his arms and legs out to slow his fall as he approached the ground he flipped and landed on the ground feet first in a low crouch, a small crater formed from his fall. “Well, well, what have we here.” Roxas smiled as he slowly approached Leon.

 

After destroying the three Large Bodies that threatened him, Leon spun around and found himself coming face to face with a scantily-clad blonde boy. “Wha? Who the fuck are you kid? What are you doing here? You know what, forget it! Just get out of here and get somewhere safe!” He turned around again, determined to continue on to rescue Cloud.

 

Roxas shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. “Oh well.” He said. “And, here I thought you wanted to know about what was going on.” Smirked Roxas, as he slowly raised his hand up above his head. Black energy slowly gathered in his hand, bolts of twisted darkness slowly crackled along his arm as slowly the darkness began to take shape forming into jagged blades that soon solidified into dark blackish purple colored blades. “But, I guess I can simply keep it secret!” he exclaimed thrusting his hand outwards Leon, the blades moved through the air like crazed serpents aiming to impale Leon and turn him into a pincushion. 

 

“What the hell?!” Leon exclaimed as he dodged the blades heading right for him. He quickly turned only to see the blades make a turn at Roxas’s command and head right for him again. Rather than dodge, Leon swiped his gun-blade and smacked some of the blades while blocking other. The blades did not rest and came at him again, forcing him to block and try to support the weight of the blades as they pushed down on him. “W-Who the fuck ARE you?! Are you the one causing all this destruction?” Leon growled as he struggled under the blades pushing him down.

 

Ven smirked down as he let the time tick by if Roxas did not hurry up it would be his turn to play, and that thought brought a sinister smirk to the blonds face.

 

“Who am i?” Roxas hummed, as he held his hands to the side. “Well~ to answer that you would have to know what I am.” Teased Roxas as black light shined in his hand and slowly began to form into something something that Leon had only seen in the hands of one person. It is similar in shape to the Kingdom Key , though is black and has a longer reach. The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness", but it had a second Kanji for “absolute”. The Keychain's token is a black version of Sora's crown necklace. A criss crossing chain-like design runs up the length of the blade. The diamond in its hilt is a dark blackish blue color. This normally would be the Oblivion Keyblade, but after the change it had gained a deeper connection to the Darkness element thus giving it the name Absolute Oblivion. “And, what I am is someone from the dark.”

 

“Ah Keyblade?!” Leon said with disbelief as he stared at the weapon. He didn’t think there could be Keyblade wielders on the side of darkness. “B-But how? Why are you doing this?”

 

Roxas’s smile was one that was Leon was unable to read, as he pointed the blade end of Absolute Oblivion at Leon. “Why? Well it’s simple really.” In a burst of speed, Roxas was standing before Leon much to his shock. “Because, my master deems it so!” He exclaimed as he made several quick blows, but Leon was able to swiftly bobs away from the blade, as Roxas continued to assault him not giving him an inch. Finally when Roxas goes for a downward strike Leon brought up his Gunblade to block the attack, sparks falling along the ground as their blades clashed. The two looked into each other’s eyes, as they once more clash blades sparks dancing through the air and falling as this time it is Leon who goes for the downward strike pulling the trigger on his blade releasing the bullets from the barrel forcing Roxas to back handspring away to avoid the bullets. Smirking at Leon once more, Roxas charged him again dragging his Keyblade across the ground as they collided once more trading blows as they seem to be matching each other blow for blow with each swing of their weapons of choice.

 

Reaching up Ventus hit his armor guard causing a dark light to cover his body and form into a suit of armor, his once light armor was now dark and twisted, it was skin tight, with claws on the hands and feet along with gaining two large bat wings and red vein like lines throughout it, making it look like twisted black flesh, with a smirk hidden by his helmet he glided down and called out to Roxas “Hurry up it is almost my turn and we don’t want to keep Master waiting for his new pet.”

 

Roxas almost didn’t hear Ven, as both he and Leon were parrying each other’s strikes with rapid speed, as Roxas dodged a one handed swing from  Leon before smacking his left cheek with the pommel of his Keyblade. Leon glared, and Roxas is forced to dodge by leaping away as Leon with a roar slammed his blade into the ground shattering the pavement. Roxas lands on the ground near a section of a wall, which gains a deep cut in it as Leon attacks. Roxas leaps above Leon landing on top of his blade, and when Leon turned to see him he got a up close and personal view of Roxas’s boot  as it kicks him in the face. Roxas back flipped off the blade landing in a crouch. “My my, your strong.” Roxas purred, his eyes flashing. “Very strong! Ooh the fun to be had with you.”

 

“Well I’m not up for fun!” Leon yelled as he attempted to shoot down Roxas with his gun-blade. He fired several blasts of fire magic at Roxas which the blonde easily dodged. Realizing this was a losing battle, and that the more time he spent fighting this kid the more time Sephiroth had to get Cloud off-world. He had to finish this quick. He kept on firing at Roxas, making the blond run towards a corner before stopping and then rushing at Roxas. “Time to end this!” He yelled before swiping his blade at Roxas who did nothing but smirk.

 

**CLANG!**

 

A blade flew across the air before landing on the ground away from the fighting pair. It was Leon’s gun-blade. Leon now found himself with Roxas’s Keyblade at his neck.

 

“Aw, look at that.” Smiled Roxas, his eyes gleaming with glee. “Seem, like I win after all there.” he chuckled. “You can come down now Ven, let’s make him ours.”

 

“Sorry but you took too long Roxas,” Ven said with an audible smirk as he used a claws to make short work of Leon’s clothes.

 

“Well excuse me.” Roxas said rolling his eyes at Ven. “But, I like some action before the fun.” He licked his lips. 

 

“Well you fought him so I get to fuck him first,” Ven said his armor fading away revealing his naked body to the helpless naked male.

 

“W-What?!” Leon said in shock. What did these guys say? And where did this twin show up from? These were many questions that plague his mind while he stood buck naked. Having been a fighter most of his life gave Leon a nice muscular body with firm pecs, large biceps, a nice set of abs, a tight toned butt, muscular thighs, and a 9 inch long 3 inch thick cock with 3 inch thick balls. 

 

“Fine, fine have your go at him.” Roxas Rolled his eyes, small hints of annoyance dancing among the dark sapphire orbs. If there was one thing that remained of his old personality it was someone interrupting something that he deemed important, and to him a fight was important. Of course, that was only one of the few things that remained of the old him

 

Moving forward Ven caressed Leon’s body rubbing up against it and stroking his fat cock.

 

“W-What are you doing?!” Leon said as he tried to pull away from Ven’s touch, only to find his arms and legs suddenly restrained by a set of black tendrils emerging from a pool of darkness that appeared beneath him.

 

“Well duh I am sampling the goods before we take you to Master. We may not be aloud to take this,” Ven said grabbing one of Leon’s ass cheeks and squeezing “But we can have fun with this,” Ven moved to his knees and took the soft cock into his mouth.

 

“F-Fuck!” Leon grunted as he felt Ventus’s mouth take his cock. He certainly didn’t expect this. What the heck was up with these blonde twins. Were they going to kill him or what? Despite his worries, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling good and letting his cock get to full hardness.

 

Ven smirked and started bobbing his head while sucking and brought one hand up to play with the low hanging orbs.

 

“W-What are you d-doing?” Leon groaned, finding it hard to focus from Ven’s delicate and teasing touches. His mind was quickly becoming hazy and his legs were starting to wobble. “W-Why are you doing this? W-Who is your master?”

 

Pulling off Ven smirked at the soaked cock and ignoring Leon turned to Roxas and asked “Wanna Taste?”

 

“Oh? Your going to share?” Roxas asked. “My how thoughtful of you, and here I thought you were going to hog him all to yourself.” he placed his hands on his hips which he had cocked to the side, a saucy smirk graced his face as he as he moved over to Leon, slowly running his hand down along his chest towards his cock. “Don't mind if I do.” He said, dropping to his knees and taking Leon’s cock into his mouth sliding down until the head touched the back of his throat and he was just shy away from having his nose buried in Leon’s crotch.

 

“F-Fuuuck…” Leon groaned, unable to resist the pleasure that the two blonde were giving him despite the situation. He tried to resist, pulling every ounce of will power he could to pull away and run, but the tendrils and Roxas’s suction kept him in place. 

 

Roxas hummed around Leon’s cock, slowly bobbing his head up and down his teeth lightly scratching at the shaft of Leon’s cock as he pulled back to the head. “Hmm.” Looking up at Leon, Roxas sucked on the tip of his cock lightly biting down hard enough to apply pressure while he used the tip of his tongue to tease and play with the slit of Leon’s cock rubbing his tongue along it, his hands grabbed Leon’s sack giving them a tugged as he rolled them around and gave em a tight squeeze.

 

“A-Aaaah~” Leon moaned. The lustful haze around his mind was getting stronger. These blonde boys were making his mind fall to the pleasure, unable to resist. He looked down at their faces, staring at their hungry hurny eyes. He felt like he was going to be devoured by the pair, but couldn’t help notice something familiar about the eyes.

 

Roxas smiled around Leon’s cock, moving his head from side to side as he bobbed up and down. His tongue working along the underside of the shaft, humming he pulled back to the tip and with a devious purr went all the way down easily taking Leon’s cock into his throat with practiced ease letting his throat constrict around his cock and squeeze it as he hummed letting him feel the vibrations.

 

“I...I can’t-AAAH!” Leon cried out as he lost control and came into the throat of Sora’s former nobody. The brunette unleashed an impressive load down into Roxas’s throat, which the blonde easily guzzled down.

 

Roxas moaned from the feeling of Leon’s cum shooting down his throat, slowly he pulled back to the tip letting his cum fill his mouth as he gulped it down with ease, shivering from the taste as it landed on his tongue. When he felt Leon’s climax come to an end, Roxas pulled off with a loud ‘pop’ and licked his lips. “Wow, you must have been real pent up.” Smiled Roxas. “When’s the last time you actually got to get off eh?  _ Leon.” _

 

Leon did not answer. All he did was fall back and land on his butt panting hard. He couldn’t think straight, his mind was rattled and hazy from the pleasure he had received and could not think of anything else.

 

Roxas giggled, standing up slowly rubbing himself against Leon’s body shivering as his cock rubbed against Leon’s abs smearing them with pre making them glisten. “Fuck, you taste oh so good.” Purred Roxas, his hands exploring Leon’s body gliding up from his hips to his sides and groping his pecs. “You body is so hot~ and you muscles are so perfect.” He hummed, eyeing Leon’s right nipple hungrily. “I just want to.” Without another word Roxas darted forward and latched on to Leon’s nipple closing his mouth around it and began sucking.

 

“Ngaaa~” Leon groaned out loudly as Roxas started sucking on his nipple. Any nerve he had to try and push the blonde stud was all but non-existent.

 

Smirking Ven moved behind Leon and said “He certainly has a nice ass it will be perfect wrapped around Master’s cock” before reaching out and groping the firm globes.

 

Roxas hummed around the nipple, flicking the bud with his tongue as he switched to the other now perky nipple and gave it a small bite. “Hm~ and his cock looks just as great.” He purred, hand creeping down to wrap around the shaft of Leon’s cock. “And he is pretty tasty to~” He smiled. “We found us a good one wouldn’t you agree brother dear~?” 

“Let's taste all of him before we take him to be Master’s newest slut,” Ven said leaning in and spreading the cheeks before licking the now exposed hole.

 

“A-Ah~!” Leon cried out in surprise as he felt the tongue move around and tease his entrance. It was only adding to the wild sensations his body and mind were going through. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to remain sane if these twins continued.

 

Roxas licked down Leon’s chest, hands groping his pecs and enclosing his fingers around his nipples, tugging, twisting, and pulling on them as he moved down to his cock and licked along the shaft down to his balls and moved until he was under them and swirled the sack around with his tongue slapping them back and forth as he opened his mouth wide and took both balls into his mouth. 

 

“F-Fuuuuck~” Leon groaned. His entire body was feeling like a giant toy to the two blondes and the scariest part? He was loving it. His mind was falling to the lust of the duo. “Mmmuaaarreee…”

 

Ven groaned digging his tongue into the virgin hole moaning as he worked it open.

 

Roxas hummed around Leon’s balls swirling the round cum filled sack around in his mouth, as his hands were playing with Leon’s cock, He had trapped it between both hands and ran the palms all along the shaft and over the head pressing flat down on the tip, slowly rotating it around before closing his ring and thumb around the head like a ring, as he started to quicken his hand as he pumped Leon’s cock.

 

“Aaaaah…” Leon groaned. He was losing his mind. It was...too good. Just too good. These blondes were making his mind go blank to the point of no return. “M...Moooooorrrrreeeee…”

 

Smirking Ven reached around and took a hold of the thick cock wagging it in Roxas’s face as he dug deeper with his tongue.

 

Roxas released Leon’s balls, dragging his tongue along them to lick away all the drool that covered them, dragging his hand up along them to the base of his cock kissing up to the tip slowly taking it into his mouth rubbing his teeth over it and biting down on the head, using his tongue to play with the slit using the tip of his tongue to force the slit open enough that it felt like his tongue was trying to push inside of his cock.

 

“F-Fuck!” Leon exclaimed. His mind was at the edge of breaking. His body was wracking with need and desire. He was at the complete mercy of the two blondes. Their teasing of his entire body was driving him mad. His cock was aching and desiring release, and he was certain that at any moment he would blow his load, and the blonde twins knew this too.

 

Pulling back Ven gripped the base of Leon’s cock and asked Roxas “You want the first ride or should I take it,” with a teasing tone in his voice.

 

“You got to suck him first.” Roxas said after pulling off Leon’s cock with a loud wet “pop”. “That means, I get to ride him first.” He smiled. “Let’s move him into position, so I can give him a try out.”

 

Lost to the haze of lust that clouded his mind, Leon did not really feel the two blonde boys moving him about so that he was laying down on his back. For a moment, his nerves started to settle down until he saw Roxas loom above him.

 

Ven sat back to enjoy the show he wondered if this would break the handsome male.

 

Roxas straddled Leon as he was right over his no doubt aching cock, rubbing and grinding his ass against Leon’s shaft. “Let’s see how well you do.” He purred looking down at Leon, as he gripped his cock and slowly moved until the head pressed against his ass and with a smirk he slammed right down on to Leon’s cock, not stopping until he was sitting right in Leon’s lap and the brown haired male’s cock was being hugged and constricted by his ass. “Aaah~ F-Fuck he does feel oh so good~”

 

“A-Ah~!” Leon cried out as he felt the warm tightness of Roxas’s rump wrapped around his rod. The easing of his nerves was brought back to full insanity as he his cock pulsed and twitched withing the blonde’s arse.

 

Moving forward Ven started making out with Leon as Roxas rode his aching cock.

 

Roxas raised himself up and then lowered himself once more letting out a mewling like moan, the feeling of Leon’s cock inside of him was perfection and oh so wonderful. He began to lift and lower himself quicker and quicker, soon enough he was bouncing in Leon’s lap riding the man up and down, up and down, his head thrown back, eyes dark with pleasure as his lips parted letting out a small symphony of moans and grunts as he rolled his hips each time he came down, his own hard cock bobbing in the air sending small spurts of pre flying all around them.

 

‘ _ Too good! Too good! I’m fucking losing my mind! _ ’ Leon’s mind screamed as all he could feel from Roxas’s riding. Any moans he could have let out were blocked by Ventus’s mouth locking lips with his. He could feel the second blonde’s tongue being forced into his, teasing the inside of his mouth. However this did not even compare to Roxas’s hard fucking. Leon could no longer contain control. All he could feel was the pleasure the two blondes were giving him, and all he could do was submit. He was theirs.

 

Ven smirked breaking the kiss and staring into the broken man’s eyes with a laugh before saying “You broke him already.”

 

Roxas managed to come to his thoughts as he looked at Ven with a smirk. “Aaah~ W-What can I say I know how to work it.” Smiled Roxas, as he was going faster and faster. “My ass is perfect~ we all know this.” He pulled right off to the tip and slammed back down with a loud smack s skin smacked against skin. “He’s ours now, and I am so enjoying this one he’s a keeper~”

 

Leon’s mind was a lust-broken mess. All he could feel was the amazing sensations these two had given him, and all he wanted now was to continue feeling this good. Any thoughts about what he was doing before had been wiped away by the incredibly sexy blondes. All he desired now was to serve them. He could feel his cock ready to blow, ready to release all that pent up tension. “G-Gonna cum! Gonna Cum!” he cried out with lust-mad eyes.

 

Roxas looked down at him, his blue eyes almost glowing. “That’s right pet.” Purred the blonde as he slammed down and leaned over trapping his own cock between their bodies. “Go on and cum, cum all you want shoot it deep into my ass.” He reached up and tweaked Leon’s nipple. “Give me every last drop of it pet.” He harshly twisted the brunettes nipples and gave them a small pull. “I want everything you can give me, so give me all of it.” He said giving Leon’s nipples another twist and dug his nails into them. 

 

That was it. That was the last thread of sanity that Leon had. “WUUUAAAAH!” he exclaimed as his cock erupted into a geyser of hot spunk surging deep into Roxas. The brunette man bucked his hips as he unloaded his essence deep into the blonde boy. It was a far larger load that when he first came, all filling up Roxas’s insides. When his climax came to an end, Leon slumped to the ground, drooling and his eyes rolled up into his head, confirming his utterly broken mind.

 

Roxas soon followed right after Leon, reaching his own climax with a shuddering moan of pleasure. Feeling Leon’s hot spunk flood his ass was just what he wanted, as came hard spraying his own load all over his and Leon’s stomach and chest covering the two of them in his thick hot cum. He was shaking slightly, lips parted and his breathing labored, but otherwise he had a satisfied grin on his face. “Oooh, we are so keeping him! He’s perfect.” 

 

“Let’s get him back to Master,” Ven said with a sinister smirk on his face as he resummoned his glider.

 

Roxas smiled slowly pulling off of Leon’s cock, shivering as he felt a small amount of Leon’s cum dribble down his ass but he clenched to keep it all inside. Grabbing Leon with ease, and moved on to Ventus’s glider. “Back to the castle~ Master is gonna be oh so pleased.”

 


	4. An Angel falls and a Soldiers defeat

“RAH!” Cloud roared as he swiped his Buster Blade at the white-haired fallen that had kidnapped him only a few short hours ago. They were alone in the middle of a wasteland on Hollow Bastion that was surprisingly devoid of Heartless. The white-haired dark being evaded the blonde’s slash, making him growl. “Grrr...You really got some shitty timing Sephiroth.”

 

Sephiroth chuckled, it sounded so smooth and yet so arrogant. “And you, are still as foul mouthed as I remember.” He flew in, and the two of them began to attack Cloud his blade nothing more than a flash of silver light. “No matter where, no matter when, we will settle this Cloud and I will see you surrender yourself to the dark.” He lunged, and once more the two of them began to parry each of their foe’s strikes with rapid speed. “You can’t stop me.” 

 

“Are you seriously just focused on that?!” Cloud growled. “I seriously don’t have time for your usual shit for once Sephiroth! I have friends that need my help right now, and I don’t need your pointless distraction right now. Once the world is saved, then we can beat each other to death for all I care!” Quite honestly, Cloud was surprised by his own words. For the longest time, the white-haired man before him had been the focus of his rage and journeying, but at this moment, Cloud could honestly not give a fuck about the 1-winged fucker.

 

“Friends?” Sephiroth said, his cat like eyes gleaming in interest. Cloud couldn’t help but shiver, that gleam in Sephiroth’s eyes was never a good thing, let alone being something that he should always be aware of. “You want to help your friends? But, I seem to recall you try to leave them behind yes?” He knocked Cloud back, he then pointed his blade at him. “And, I recall how you once almost failed to save one you cherished most.” A cold chill went down Cloud’s spine. “What was it? Aerith? Oh how it must have felt, to watch as you could do nothing as I ran her thought.” his lips pulled back in a cold cruel grin. “Shame she didn’t die, but it seems this time you failed to save her...shame I would have loved to run her through once more and finish the job.”

 

“Of course you would just sadistic psychopath,” growled Cloud as he slashed at Sephiroth once more. “Unlike you, I’ve changed. I’ve realized there is more to life than just chasing you around. I found friends that helped me change and grow. You are still the exact same lunatic from way back then. I’m the one who’s grown Sephiroth, but you’re still living in the past. That’s why I’ll end this now and be rid of you! Once I am, I will return to my friends and we will stop this insanity!” Focusing on the light he gained from other, Cloud charged at Sephiroth with intent to kill, surprising the silver-haired man with his speed and strength.

 

Sephiroth smiled, as he then chuckled. “Oh Cloud.” There was a flash, and Cloud’s blade was blocked….by another Sephiroth. “I’ve done my own growing.” The second Sephiroth knocked Cloud back. “Each encounter, every battle, I’ve learned from my mistakes, from all I’ve done and from it I’ve grown stronger. You say, that you’ve found friends that help you grow? That I am stuck in the past.” The two One Winged Angels stood side by side their blades gleaming. “I am no longer the same, I have bigger goals Cloud and simply striking you down is far from one of them. I will make you watch as this world falls into an endless abyss of darkness and it will spread and consume all.” The Cat like eyes, gleamed with a form of insanity that Cloud had never seen. “And, you Cloud will be right at my side to see your friends suffer.”

 

Hidden in the shadows Sora smirked at the two fighting males focusing his power he summoned up as many sin Heartless as he could to surround the two, wanting to see just how strong they were in battle for his master.

 

Seeing the Heartless surround them, Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. “Such pitiful creatures.” He mumbled, there was a flash of light and the heartless had been slayed. “Do not get in the way.” He slashed his blade, and arcs of energy cut through the heartless as he was a blur around the battlefield, he was nothing more than a silver blur as he cut down any and all the heartless that came after him.

 

Cloud simply growled, doing the same as he charged and tangled around with the multitude of strange heartless that came at a seemingly never ending pace. When he swiped out one, 5 more took its place, and each one was stronger then the last one that was taken out. “They just keep fucking coming!” Cloud growled angrily, redying his blade for another strike.

 

Hands shot out and gripped both males swords before they were gone devoured by one of the multitude of Gluttonys surrounding them, soon the Gluttony hacked and started shooting bullets of slime at the two.

 

“Gah!” Cloud grunted as he was struck with slime. He fell onto his back, and didn’t even have time to react as the slime quickly dissolved all of his clothing into nothingness. “W-What the hell is this shit?!” Cloud said in disbelief as he tried to cover himself and failing.

 

Sephiroth merely grunted, as he fought to the best of his abilities to try and get the slime off of him. More slime, struck him causing the One Winged menace to fall to his knees, and unable to do anything as his clothes were dissolved. “Who’s doing this?” He growled, eyes glowing in anger. “Come out! I know you’re here.”

 

Sora giggled his eyes bright electric blue in the shadows as he stepped forward a Wrath towering over him glaring at the unarmed and naked men daring them to make an attack.

 

“S-Sora?” Cloud said in disbelief as he stared at the brunette that once inspired him. He was both shocked to see him in his naked state looking down at them like a lion to an ant, but at the same time he was fighting the sudden arousal at the attractive boy.

 

Sephiroth glared, he remembered the brown haired boy how could he not he had faced him once before and while he had been holding back, he had been mildly impressed with his abilities. “You, what do you think you are doing?” He growled at him, only to pause as he looked at him. “You are different from before.”

 

“Oh I am collecting some new toys for Master,” Sora said a bright smile on his lips as two Greeds restrained both males leaving their bodies on display.

 

“Hey! Let me go you lousy Heartless!” Cloud struggled against the shockingly strong Heartless. He tried to pry himself away, but the Greeds seemed stronger than even Sephiroth! And that should have been impossible! His muscular well-toned frame was expose for all to see, right down to his 11.5in long 6in thick cock with baseball-sized balls hanging underneath.

 

“Release me.” Demanded Sephiroth, he tried with all his might to get free, using every ounce of his strength and power to try and break their grip. But, it was for not as it seemed even with his strength he couldn't break their grip. His own lean well toned muscular body on display, nothing hidden not even his 17in long 4in thick cock with balls the easily rivaled Cloud’s if only a small bit bigger. 

 

Moving forward Sora gripped each male’s hefty nuts and gave a few light tugs while humming in thought. His own cock hard and leaking as he moved.

 

Sephiroth’s expression changed, from one that held anger and insanity to one of clear confusion. Yes, there still was that gleam it insanity but it was dim in comparison to the confusion that shined in his eyes. “What are you doing?” The touch was strange, he didn’t know why but it just felt more to him and he didn’t know why, nor did he know how to explain the feeling. 

 

“S-Sora?” Cloud gasped in both shock and disbelief as the young brunette felt up his nuts. He groaned and struggled to keep himself from getting hard but it was all for naught as soon his shaft was at full mast.

 

Moving his hands Sora started pumping both cocks till they were leaking before leaning in and kissing the wet head of each one.

 

“W-What is this.” Once more, Sephiroth didn’t understand, he couldn’t explain it but whatever Sora was doing to him was having some strange effect on his body. He had never seen his cock like this, it was strange and foreign to him. “Stop.” He demanded, the sensation he was feeling it felt...good? Was it suppose to feel like that? 

 

“A-Ah~” Cloud groaned as Sora’s gentle but firm hands ran up and down his shaft. Thoughts about Sephiroth quickly left him as he tried to struggle against the the grip of the Heartless, but found his strength near non-existent. He began to buck his hips into Sora’s hands, desperate to get some relief. After chasing for Sephiroth for so long, Cloud had not really taken any time to get his rocks off.

 

Grinning Sora swallowed Cloud down to the base while pulling on his balls and continuing to stroke Sephiroth off. Sora staring up with bright eyes as he worked the thick cock in his throat over teasing it and bobbing his head.

 

Sephiroth’s hips bucked, his body shaking as he gritted his teeth. The feeling going through his body, it felt good and he didn’t know what to say about it or even do. He simply couldn’t make heads to tails of it, even as his cock was leaking some white liquid from the tip and coating his cock and Sora’s hand in it. “Ah.” Was That him? Did he make that sound? 

 

“F-Fuck~” Cloud groaned as he felt Sora’s warm mouth around his shaft. It had been so long since he had actually gotten any sex, and that made his dick extra sensitive to Sora’s expert sucking. “S-Sora~ S-so gooood~” the blonde moaned out, bucking his hips into Sora’s mouth while he kept a tight hold on his balls. He felt like he could blow his load at any moment from Sora’s actions.

 

Smirking Sora sucked as hard as he could pulling any resistance from Cloud through his cock. His thumb rubbing over the tip of Sephiroth’s swollen cock head.

 

“Ah! Ah.” Sephiroth’s eyes were clenched shut, he didn’t know what he was making these sounds it why he felt good. His cock was twitching, leaking more pre and he had no idea what to do about it. It was at this point, he began to feel something building, it was strange feeling of warmth and heat that had him shaking in the grip of the heartless. 

 

“A-AH!” Cloud gasped as he bucked his hips into Sora’s mouth. Any control he had was lost and he was unable to hold back any longer. “G-Gah! C-Cumming!” he cried out, expelling white hot spunk directly into Sora’s waiting mouth. His balls bounced as he emptied his load into the brunette’s throat.

 

Pulling back after swallowing the thick cum Sora gave Sephiroth the same treatment that he had given the now slack blonde.

 

Sephiroth’s eyes snapped open, looking down at Sora in shock. “W-why? What?” Questions ran through his mind, and yet they were all suddenly lost as he felt his cock throbbed. Throwing his head back, he came with a wordless scream and came for the first time in his life, spraying his load of thick seed right down Sora’s throat. 

 

Smiling at the two Sora motioned to the Wrath and said “Time for you two to meet Master,” as the trio was lifted by the massive heartless and carried towards the castle.

  
  


**~Scene Break: Beast Castle~**

 

“Amazing.” Adam hummed to himself, standing on the balcony of the window that lead to his room, the master of the castle stood watching the destruction of the town. He couldn’t help, but find himself smiling as he saw heartless turning people into heartless and taking their hearts to create more of additions to his ever growing army. He hadn’t imagined, that the concurring of this world would go along so easily, nor did he imagine that he would be able to gain an army from it as well as watch it from the comfort of his own home. 

 

Closing his eyes, he tapped into his bond that he had with his boys. It was something he had discovered, should they be away from him he was able to sense where they were as well feel what they felt. Right now, he was able to feel their excitement and enjoyment as it seemed that they had taken immense joy in doing their job in seeing which one of them could bring back the greater number of new slaves for them, but he could also feel something else. Frowning, he reached out towards where the feeling was coming from, and he knew it was one of his boys the only issue was that it felt like it was blocked off and no matter what he tired he couldn’t break through it. 

 

‘ _ I will have to look into this.’  _ He thought, as he didn’t like that one of his boys were able to block him from their feelings. Opening his eyes, he watched as Sora, Roxas, and Ven approached. “My boys.” He smiled, eyes gleaming. “You’ve returned.” 

 

Roxas and Ventus stepped off Ven’s hoverboard. The two blondes bowing to him. “Of course, Master.” Roxas smiled. “And, we accomplished what was asked of us is that right brother dear?” He asked, sending a smirk towards Ven who was standing beside Leon. 

 

“Yep, had a lot of fun bringing this one in,” Ven said, petting the brunette who looked like a well-fucked dog.

 

Adam approached, circling around him eyeing the brunette. He could see, that his two boys had done a number on him. “And you’ve tamed him? Fully and completely? He won’t cause any trouble?” He asked, this time looking Leon right in his eyes. 

 

“Not at all master, we were very  **thorough** ,” Ventus said with a smirk before delivering a fast spank to Leon’s arse.

 

Sora smiled at what was once a man he looked up to but he could not wait to make his master happy by showing off everyone he collected.

 

“I see.” He said, turning to Roxas and Ven and smiled. “Excellent work, the both of you.” Roxas practically preened at the praise, soaking it up eagerly. “You both, find us quite a good one.” 

 

“Thank you, Master.” Smiled Roxas, his eyes practically glittering with joy and excitement. 

 

Adam’s attention, then turned towards Sora. “And you, Sora? What have you returned with from your own hunt?” 

 

Focusing Sora summoned two portals which the hands of a Wrath reached through depositing seven males onto the floor, five standing at attention and two laying boneless on the floor.  “I got my old companions Donald and Goofy plus Donald’s nephews fully broken by using the power you gave me and two for you to break Master,” Sora said beaming at the amount he got.

 

Adam let out a whistle, his eyes roaming over the number of catches that Sora had brought back. He hadn’t been expecting him to find so many even with the power boost that he had gained. Then again, it made sense as Sora had connections to these men, Adam could see it. The bonds that Sora had with the ones he had caught and it made him laugh, to think that he would use the bonds he had to bring those he held close to their side. 

 

“Sora, Sora.” He chuckled. “I am impressed! To think, that you would get so many! You have outdone yourself truly better than I expected.” He said placing his hand on Sora’s shoulder. “I do believe, this has earned you the reward.” 

 

Ven let out a long whistle of surprise. “Dang, Sora really went all out,” Ven said out loud. “Guess we shouldn’t have rushed out so quickly, huh Roxas?” He tapped his twin, unaware of the thoughts going through the former nobody.

 

Roxas didn’t reply to Ventus, in fact he didn’t even hear him at all. Oh, he was aware that Ven had spoken but he was simply trying to hold back the sheer amount of rage he was currently feeling. ‘ _ Again.’  _ He growled, ‘ _ he’s done it again, he’s showing just how much better he is just because he’s the original, just because he’s the somebody, just because he’s the one with actual friends.’  _ Despite having been freed from Sora, that didn’t change the blondes feelings towards Sora. 

 

Roxas upon being freed, had regained all his memories both from his time in the organization and from his time in the virtual Twilight Town. And, if he was going to be honest with himself, his hatred for Sora for taking everything from him never faded, in fact it only burned stronger. From the fact, that Sora was the original, to the fact that because of him Roxas never had a life, he never had friends, yes he had Axel but even then he wasn’t even sure that the red heads feelings were real with how their last meeting left off. When he was set free, Roxas had thought that this would be different, that he would finally have a life of his own, serving Adam had been something of a bit of a shock but it was worth it, with all the benefits finally Roxas felt that this would be a good life for him. 

 

But, once again Sora had to come in and be the center of attention. Adam always-in Roxas’s eyes-dot on Sora, giving him the most attention, the most care, the most of everything. Sure, He has all three of them, but it always felt like Adam had more interest in Sora then himself. And that, honestly burned Roxas up inside as he didn’t understand why Adam did the things he did. ‘ _ Is it because he was real!? Is it because he’s not some cheaply made second copy?! Is it because he knew him first?’  _ These thoughts echoed in Roxas’s head and only served to make the flames of hatred he had towards Sora burn even more fiercely. ‘ _ Why? Why does he get the attention? The compassion, the care? Why? Why is he so special?!’  _ So lost in his own hate he didn’t even notice Ven trying to snap him out of it. 

 

Sora purred as he moved up to the throne and received a kiss from his master unaware of the turmoil going through Roxas’s mind at that very moment as he moaned into the kiss and humped forward when his ass was groped.

 

Each of the new slaves stood in line their cocks hard as they waited for orders from their master, most of their former personality locked behind the desire to serve installed in the sin heartless.

 

Adam hummed, letting his hand run down Sora’s body. Teasing, and caressing the boys more sensitive parts, enjoying seeing wither and squirm from his touch. “For your prize, you get to have one of the slaves as your own personal slave to do with as you please and they will wait on you hand and foot.” 

 

Sora blushed and moaned in pleasure wondering who Master would give him.

 

Adam smiled, as he raised his hand into the air and snapped his fingers. “For bringing in so many, you get Gaston as your own personal slave.” Had Adam been paying attention, he would have noticed Roxas’s eye twitching and his hand flexing as if he was restraining from summoning his Keyblade. From a dark portal Gaston walked out, moving towards Sora and dropped to his knees right before him. “He is yours, to do with as you please.” 

 

“Thank you Master,” Sora said proudly running his hands through the long dark hair of his new slave.

 

“Think nothing of it Sora.” He said, as he turned his attention towards everyone else in the room. “Now, the rest of you leave, I will be attending to these two.” He pointed at Cloud and Sephiroth. “Alone.” 

 

Without another word, Roxas spun on his heel and moved towards the door. ‘ _ I can’t believe this!’  _ He raged mentally. ‘ _ I just can’t fucking! Gaaaaa!’  _ The blonds hands, curled into fist as there was a flicker of a dark aura around them. ‘ _ I fucking hate it! He always gets special attention! He always gets the best of everything! And I am sick of it!’  _ Roxas gritted his teeth against one another, he had some anger to burn off and he planned on doing some training. ‘ _ He’s gonna pay! I swear to Kingdom Hearts! He will pay!’  _

 

Sora led the others to rooms with Gaston trailing right behind him waiting to be of service.

 

Watching them leave, Adam turned his attention towards Cloud and Sephiroth. “Now then.” He slowly, began to approach them. “It’s time, for me to take what is mine.” He said, lips pulling back to show off his fangs that gleamed in the dim light of his room. “Now, which one will I have first.” M

 

The light darkened in the room, and the sounds of two males moaning in lust, their minds and bodies breaking to the power of a true beast filled the room for many hours, reverberating around the entire castle.


End file.
